


Identity

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay





	Identity

I feel the pressure build

A hollowness in my chest and a tug on my throat

My voice slips out

My words spread through the air

They release not as my own voice

They arrive deep and gravelly

My words are calm, comfortable, and careful

Thought out

Plotted

My hair, no longer mine

My face, made up and different

My clothes, not of the ordinary

I am not me

I am a new identity

I feel _him_ encase me--

Releasing me from my confinement

This persona I hold in my hands,

 _He_ hands me to a new life

to a new place:

Freedom.


End file.
